Mahr Vehl (Earth-1610)
Pedro | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , , formerly Ship Night's Inquiry | Relatives = Geherenis Kohl HalaSon (father/trial-father) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 7'0" | Height2 = (Kree); 5'9"Category:Height 5' 9"(human) | Weight = 350 lbs. | Weight2 = (Kree); 200 lbs. (human) | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (Kree); GreenCategory:Green Eyes(human) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (Kree); BlackCategory:Black Hair(human) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = ; and BlueCategory:Blue Skin. Aquamarine skin, a shade between green and blue. | UnusualFeatures = His original form had translucent dark aquamarine skin, large four fingered hands with a thumb on either side of the palm, webbing beneath his arms, four-toed anisodactyl feet, 'cobra-like' neck, a head fin and a mouth full of sharp teeth | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Pluskommander in the Kree Void Navy; physicist (as Lawson) | Education = | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably the Kree territories | Creators = Warren Ellis; Steve McNiven | First = Ultimate Secret #1 | Death = Hunger #3 | HistoryText = Gah Lak Tus For millennia an ancient extraterrestrial race called the Kree have tracked and studied a mysterious planet-eating creature they called Gah Lak Tus. The Supreme Intelligence restricted this knowledge to specially trained high-level Kree, fearing that if the true nature of Gah Lak Tus became common knowledge, it would drive their race insane. Several years before Gah Lak Tus was due to arrive in the Sol system, the Kree staged a covert observation mission on Earth and Pluskommander Mahr Vehl underwent massive nanosurgery to appear human, going undercover as physicist Dr. Philip Lawson to investigate the human race. Growing fond of humans, Vehl joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Asis program to speed up humanity's progress to the stars, helping develop a zero point energy source for manned space flight. On the day the Asis 01 test article was to be launched, the base was attacked by a Kree killform with orders for Vehl to aid humanity no further. Refusing, Vehl slew the killform, but the effort left him powerless and he was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. After questioning by General Nick Fury and Captain Carol Danvers, Vehl briefed them, the Fantastic Four, Iron Man and Thor regarding the existence of a Gah Lak Tus database aboard his ship. Vehl led a strike force consisting of Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Girl, Hawkeye and Iron Man to steal the database while Fury, Danvers, Thor, Human Torch, Thing, Black Widow and S.H.I.E.L.D. forces engaged the Kree soldiers on Earth. Vehl transferred the database in to Iron Man's computers and the team escaped the spacecraft moments before a self-destruct sequence destroyed the ship. Mahr Vehl later aided the heroes against the "heralds" of Gah Lak Tus, the Silver Surfers. Mahr Vehl was wounded in battle, but this diversionary action gives Mr. Fantastic time to use the Ultimate Nullifier, which repels Gah Lak Tus. Mahr Vehl then chooses to remain on Earth. Ultimate Doom During the mysterious attacks on the Baxter Building and Roxxon, Mahr Vehl was sent to protect Project Pegasus from a similar attack. There he encountered Rick Jones, who came to warn that something was going to destroy the world. Mahr Vehl tried to grasp Jones' accounts until his entire body is compromised and taken controlled, forcing him to attack Project Pegasus. Mahr Vehl was then teleported away by Jones to the ruins of the Baxter Building where he engages the former members of the Fantastic Four. Mahr Vehl was ultimately knocked out when the upper floors of the Baxter Building collapsed and was taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody to be interrogated about the disappearance of Sue Storm during that battle. He didn't know who did that to him, who was revealed to be Reed Richards by Sue Storm, who returned after an encounter with his former teammate, in which she was seriously wounded. Captain Mahr Vehl later helped other heroes such as the New Ultimates, the remaining Fantastic Four, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman to battle Reed Richards in the Negative Zone, who was apparently killed in battle before the heroes escaped back to Earth. Hunger During the launch of a space mission in Cape Canaveral, Mahr Vehl received information that part of the Gah Lak Tus swarm had arrived on Earth. He fought the swarm in Bermuda and found himself allied with the Silver Surfer and Nova. When Galactus targeted the Kree homeworld Hala, Captain Mahr Vehl fought the creature until he was grievously injured by the swarm. He died of his injuries on Hala. | Powers = Vehl's cybersurgery allows him to change between his original and human forms. He can be changed against his will in to his original form until he gets a chance to reboot his cybersystems. Vehl has unspecified combat training, and sufficient physics knowledge to pass as a top human scientist. Vehl has an implanted device that looks like a wristwatch when in human guise. It allows him to access Kree technology, such as contact lenses used to see through invisibility shields. His uniform has flight capabilities, energy shields, invisibility shields, and an onboard totalkannon. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman while in battle suit. Full extent unrevealed. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Kree Uniform: His uniform has flight capabilities, energy shields, invisibility shields, and an onboard totalkannon. | Transportation = Flight | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Mahr Vehl appears as an alternate costume (labeled as "Ultimate") for the PSP exclusive character Genis-Vell. | Links = }} Category:Vell Family Category:Geneticists Category:Engineers Category:Chemists Category:Inventors Category:Physicists